Qui est Freedy?
by Akimi Aya
Summary: OS Snape est en couple, mais avec qui? Le trio d'or va se mettre en quête de le découvrir. Mais n'y en a-t-il pas un dans la confidence?
1. Chapter 1

« Tch, voilà l'autre batard graisseux. » Taisez-vous.

« Parait qu'il est en couple. Je plains sa copine. » Taisez-vous.

« Comment quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec lui ? Il ne ressemble à rien. » Fermez là.

« Ah ah ! Tu m'étonnes avec son nez crochu ! » Fermez là vous tous.

« Et puis ses cheveux, il pense à se laver des fois ? » Fermez là !

« Sa copine ne doit pas être mieux pour être avec, t'en dit quoi Harry ? » Que vous pourriez fermer votre putain de gueule !

« On a qu'à enquêter, tu serais prêt à abandonner tes excursions en boîte de nuit Harry ? » La boîte de nuit ? Ah oui ! L'excuse pour m'esquiver le soir pour le voir.

« Hum … » C'est quoi déjà le faux nom ? Ah oui ! « Je verrai avec Freedy ce soir si ça ne le gêne pas que je ne puisse venir quelques temps. » Ron passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Il serait temps que tu nous présentes ce bourreau des cœurs qui t'as fait changer de bord. » Si seulement vous saviez qui il est réellement. Mais je ne peux vous le dire.

« Il est un peu timide. »

Je décrochai de la conversation pensant à mon cher et tendre comme aime l'appeler Hermione. Je n'aurai cru être avec lui un jour et pourtant.

Lui l'être si froid qui me mépriser pour ma ressemblance avec son bourreau d'enfance et le fait d'avoir les yeux de son ancien amour.

Je me rappel de mon choc la première fois que son masque a disparu face à moi. Ses yeux qui brillaient de crainte et de tristesse. Je ne serai dire comment l'on s'est rapproché mais cela est fait. Par moment je doute de son amour pour moi, je me demande si je ne suis pas qu'une pâle copie de ma mère. Ce manque de confiance en moi ne cesse de poser problème dans notre relation. Je ne sais comment il arrive à me supporter.

Je ne mérite un homme tel que lui. Lui qui risque continuellement sa vie en tant qu'espion. Lui qui souffre derrière une façade de sadique pour ne pas briser sa couverture. Lui cet être si merveilleux.

Tandis que moi, je ne suis qu'un gamin connu pour devoir tué un homme, je ne suis qu'un moins que rien qui ne méritait qu'un placard, qu'un pauvre orphelin par la faute de qui ses parents et son parrain son mort, qu'un abruti qui a causé la mort de tant de gens. Il a beau me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je suis, je ne cesse de me demander comment un homme tel que lui peu m'aimer ?

~O~

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma carte, Ron se trouvait en face, mon amour dans le couloir adjacent. J'allais devoir attendre la fatidique confrontation ou le départ du rouquin.

« M. Weasley, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure si indécente ? Êtes-vous trop stupide pour savoir que vous devez vous trouvez dans votre dortoir ? 50 points en moins pour Griffondor. Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre. » Ron se fit tout petit face à la colère de mon amour et obéit en marmonnant des insultes. Je vérifiai sur la carte si la voie était libre. Merde.

« Sev' ! On n'avait pas fini notre conversation ! Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelques choses d'important et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Ce que je pouvais détester leur relation, si proche, tant de sous-entendu. Je ne pouvais m'enlever ce doute incessant qu'il me trompe avec lui, qu'il ne faisait que de se moquer de moi. Ça fait si mal.

« Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à te cacher. »

Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander le lien qui les unissait.

« Même par amour pour moi. »

Je sentis mon cœur se brisait alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux face à moi. Je ne savais si son ton faussement dramatique était juste exagéré ou menti.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir au lieu de dire des idioties de Poursouffle avant que je ne prévienne ton père de ton comportement. » Draco émit un rire discret.

« Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? » Mon amour acquiesça avant que Draco ne daigne nous laissez seul dans le couloir.

 _« Je ne pourrai te voir samedi. Je dors dans mon appartement moldu. J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'un de mes informateurs. »_

Evidemment … Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti si ce n'est parce qu'il allait voir son amant ? Je senti des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues ? Je n'arrivai à bouger. Finalement, il se moquait de moi.

« Je sais que tu es là Harry. Je croyais que l'on ne se verrait que demain. »

Il tendit une main dans ma direction pour retirer ma cape d'invisibilité.

« Je venais te prévenir que Ron voulait que l'on t'espionne pour découvrir qui était ton conjoint. Mais, je vois que je peux le prévenir immédiatement qu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. »

La tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. Je le vis écarquillai les yeux avant de faire claquer sa langue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Ce que je vais m'imaginer ? Mais il se fout de moi ? Il remarque toujours ma présence, il sait que j'ai assisté à la scène et il ose poser cette question ?!

« Je ne sais pas. Faudrait que tu demandes à ton informateur moldu. Oh pardon, j'oubliais ton fameux appartement se trouve être une chambre dans le manoir Malfoy. »

Mon esprit se mit à les imaginer tous les deux dans le lit du blond. De l'imaginer, lui, mon homme, en train de susurrer des mots tendres à cette enflure. De l'imaginer se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment, sans son masque avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il possède. Je ne pouvais concevoir que ce privilège de le voir ainsi ne soit que mensonge, que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour m'humilier comme il en a coutume en public. Je les imaginais tous deux rire de moi …

Les larmes dévalaient sur mes jours. C'était si douloureux.

« Méfait accompli ! » Ma voix tremblait. Je rangeais la carte dans mes poches.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je retourne dans mon dortoir, que je dise à Ron que Freedy est un pauvre abruti manipulateur. Oh et je devrais peut être lui dire que Freedy s'appelle en réalité Severus, après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Mais franchement est-ce que j'ai déjà eu quelque chose réellement ? Sans que cela ne soit juste de la manipulation ? »

« Il suffit. » Sa voix froide et tendre à la fois me brisa encore plus, elle donnait l'effet d'une claque. Il m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras. « Arrêtes de dire des idioties plus grosse que toi. Draco est mon filleul. Tu me voyais vraiment te dire que j'allais passer le week-end chez les Malfoy ? Toi qui les déteste ? Ne sois pas stupide voyons. Et puis tu sais très bien que personne ne doit connaitre notre relation tant que tu-sais-qui est en vie. C'est ton choix de ne pas le dire à Weasley et Granger. »

Au fil de son discours j'avais cessé de me débattre. Ce que je pouvais être stupide.

« Comment tu arrives à me supporter ? » Il eut un sourire en coin en me tendant ma cape.

« Je crois que c'est une discussion que nous ne devrions pas avoir ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles ma mort ? »

Je me saisis de ma cape et l'enfila rapidement en me rappelant que nous étions en plein couloir. On marcha calmement jusqu'à son logement.

A peine la porte franchit et refermer qu'il m'enfermait de nouveau au creux de ses bras après m'avoir de nouveau retiré ma cape. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

« Amour, les Malfoy sont également des espions pour l'ordre et ils me fournissent une grande partie des conversations et autres informations que je vous donne. Ils tentent de saboter chaque opération qu'ils peuvent sans gâcher leur couverture. Donc je vais effectivement voir des informateurs mais au vue des risques et de ta relation conflictuelle avec Draco, je ne voulais te dire qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Ne commence pas à penser que je me joue de toi. N'oublie pas tous les risques que je prends en étant avec toi espèce de décervelé. Oublies-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait me tuer ? Crois-tu vraiment que ça me plaise de devoir te rabaisser à longueur de temps ? Arrête d'être stupide un peu. »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser. Ce qu'on pouvait être stupide moi et ma jalousie excessive. Mais de savoir que Draco était son filleul me permit de mieux comprendre certaines choses.

Je me pelotonnais contre lui avant de parler. Ma voix n'était que murmure.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé te demander ta relation avec Draco, je sentais qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi mais j'avais peur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je suis désolé d'être stupide. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Il soupira de manière théâtrale.

« Par Salazar ! Tu me fais me comporter en Poursouffle ? Regarde-moi amour. » J'encrai mon regard dans le sien un brin amusé. « Oui j'aime Draco, mais juste en tant que filleul. Toi je t'aime d'un amour fou. Et je te coupe de suite, non je t'aime plus que l'amour que j'ai eu pour ta mère. Evidemment que je l'aime toujours, je l'aimais trop pour tourner définitivement la page. Cependant, sois sur que je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autres avec l'amour que je te porte. Sois sûr que si je te perdais, je ne le supporterai pas et je n'y survivrai pas. »

« Sev' » Mes yeux me picotait sous le coup de l'émotion. Merlin, ce que je l'aimais !

Son regard prit une lueur lubrique. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains s'affairant déjà à enlever ma robe. Je ne pouvais que succomber. Il me porta sans lâcher mes lèvres des siennes si douces. Tous ses gestes étaient sensuel, érotique, tendres. Je nous sentis basculer sur le canapé, sa main passant sous mon haut tandis que je tentais de défaire sa robe.

« Parrain ! C'est de la plus haute im … por …. tance … » Nos deux corps étaient figés dans une position des plus équivoques tandis que Draco nous fixait depuis le pas de la porte, entièrement choqué. « Oh. Je vois que je dérange. Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai ? Et qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ? Ou devrais-je dire ce charmant damoiseau ? » Je me sentis piquer un fard monumental. Severus fit claquer sa langue avant de se redresser. Il était positionné de telles sortes que Draco ne pouvait voir mon visage.

« Je pensais que ce que tu avais à me dire était de la plus haute importance. » Il y eut un long silence avant que mon amour ne soupire. « Bien, qui sera au manoir ce soir ? »

« Seulement mes parents et moi. »

« Dans ce cas, tu seras de qui il s'agit ce soir s'il le souhaite. Maintenant, quelle est l'urgence ? »

« Tu-sais-qui … Il … Il veut que je tue Dumbledore. » Sa voix était éteinte et sanglotante à la fois, c'était très perturbant. Mais le plus grand choc fut le contenu de la phrase. Sev' pâlit instantanément.

« Bureau de Dumbledore, de suite. Amour, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, je viendrai te voir après. » Il m'embrasa négligemment le front avant de partir à la suite de Draco.

J'eu l'effet de tout perdre. J'étais effrayé. S'il ne tuait pas le directeur, il mourrait. Il en allait de la vie de l'un ou de l'autre. Et autant je supporterai la mort du blondinet, autant Sev' ne supporterai aucune des deux.

Il y aurait un nouveau mort car je n'ai toujours pas tué Tom. Le feu de la cheminé se mit à crépiter me sortant de mes pensées.

« Potter, bureau de Dumbledore, de suite. » Sa voix froide et glaciale. Merlin que cette voix me fait souffrir. J'acquiesçai avant de me diriger vers la sortie. J'entendis le doux murmure de mon amour. « Harry, tu devrais te rhabiller avant. » Je me sentis rougir tandis que le feu reprenait une apparence classique.

Une fois mon haut replacé et ma ceinture refermée, je pris la direction du bureau du directeur.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? » Je jetais un faux regard étonné vers Draco. Je n'avais pas besoin de trop forcé en voyant son regard détruit, son teint encore plus blafard que plus tôt et son corps tremblotant.

« Harry, je t'en prie, assis-toi mon garçon. Il est temps de mettre nos deux espions dans la confidence. »

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquillaient exagérément. Il n'allait pas leur dire … ça ? Son regard sérieux ne fit que confirmer mon angoisse. Je pris place évitant soigneusement le regard de Severus.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? » Je fermai les yeux attendant patiemment qu'il donne toutes les explications. Je fixais mon regard sur le journal de Tom, le premier des sept Horcruxe.

« Ry. Harry ! » Je sursautai et reposai mon regard sur les personnes dans la pièce. Draco semblait choquer, Severus inquiet mais surtout énervé et Dumbledore avait un petit sourire amusé. Merde. Ne regarde pas Severus en présence de Dumbledore, Harry tu le sais pourtant. D'ailleurs ne pense pas à lui non plus.

« Pour certaines raison, je dois mourir cette année, les choses seront mieux ainsi. Je te propose de précipiter quelques peu les choses. La quête des Horcruxes est dangereuse. Nous irons ensemble comme prévu mais je serai au-devant du danger. Et si quoi que ce soit m'arrive, l'une des deux personnes ici présente, Severus ou Draco Malfoy, seront en charge de m'achever. Est-ce clair ? »

Je sentis tout mon corps à la fois tendu et vidé de toute énergie. Il n'allait pas trouver une solution ? Il allait se laisser mourir ? Je voulais protester mais ma voix ne voulait écouter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la mort s'acharnait-elle sur mes proches ? Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius et maintenant lui.

Lui qui est pour moi mon grand-père, lui l'un de seul membre de ce simulacre que j'appelle famille.

« Il me semble que vous êtes conviés à un repas ce soir. Réfléchissez à cette discussion et reposez-vous tous les trois. Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée. »

« Potter ? »

J'acquiesçai doucement à Severus, j'étais encore déconnecté de la réalité, je savais juste que peu importe où il allait, j'avais besoin d'être avec lui. Avec chacune de ses mains, il se saisit de son filleul et de moi avant de nous emmener au manoir Malfoy. Draco sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« Je sais mon ange, le maître m'a informé de la nouvelle. On va trouvez une solution. »

Il sanglotait dans l'étreinte paternelle de son père. Je n'arrivais à saisir le surréalisme de la scène tant la nouvelle de Dumbledore m'avait détruit. Sa mère vient prendre la relève permettant à M. Malfoy de s'approcher de Severus et de se rendre compte de ma présence, accroché au bras de mon amour comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Dumbledore souhaite mourir de la main de ton fils ou de la mienne. De la mienne de préférence. Mais Draco devrai faire des tentatives. »

Je resserrais ma prise. Non. Non. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Il fallait que je retrouve les Horcruxe. Et que je tue Tom. Il y avait trop de mort par ma faute. Je me remis à trembler, je n'avais conscience d'avoir arrêté. Il ne devait pas mourir. Non.

« Chut, amour, calmes-toi. Calmes-toi s'il te plait. »

Severus m'enlaçait, caressait mes cheveux, me réconfortait, mais j'avais si peur ! Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, je l'attirait à moi et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était ma bouée de sauvetage. Lorsque le baisser prit fin, je pris enfin conscience du lieu où je me trouvais. Mon visage prit une teinte à la fois rouge de gêne et pâle de terreur.

« Potter ? …. Vraiment Severus ? Potter ? » Les deux derniers Malfoy nous regardaient suite à la remarque du Lord blond « Est-ce une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ? » Severus m'attira vers un fauteuil et me força à prendre place sur ses genoux. On ne pouvait différencier une tomate de moi.

« Crois-tu que je n'ai que sa à faire que de ramener le Survivant dans un repaire de Mangemorts ? Surtout après qu'il apprenne que Dumbledore va mourir. D'ailleurs Harry, tu dois nous parler des Horcruxes. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Ma futur mort.

« Vol … Tom a divisé son âme en sept. Il les a placé dans des objets ou des corps. Le premier à avoir été détruit est le journal de Tom Riddle. » Lucius pâlit en prenant place sur un autre fauteuil, Draco et sa mère prirent place sur le canapé face à nous.

« Tu veux dire que ce journal était un bout d'âme du Seigneur ? » J'acquiesçai. « Quelles sont les autres ? »

« On suppose la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et Nagini. » Les quatre Serpentards semblaient réfléchir.

« Le maître a confié une coupe à Bellatrix qu'elle a déposé à Gringotts. » J'enregistrai l'information dans un coin de ma tête.

« Dumbledore sait où se trouve la bague et le médaillon. » Ils acquiescèrent tous les quatre.

« Le diadème doit se trouver à Poudlard. Il existe une légende chez les Serdaigle connu de toutes les filles. »

J'observai Narcissa Malfoy nous contait la légende, ne lésinant sur aucun des détails pouvait nous être utilise. Un silence s'ensuivit, chacun semblant réfléchir aux évènements. Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole.

« Il manque le septième. » Je pali, détournant le regard de chacun d'eux.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure de s'en occuper. Je m'occuperai seul de celui-ci. » Quatre paires d'yeux curieux m'observait. « M. Malfoy. »

« Lucius. Bien que cela soit étrange, tu fais partie de la famille. » Draco ouvrit la bouche. « Que cela te plaise ou non Draco. » Puis la referma avant de se renfrogner.

Je me sentis rougir de nouveau. Ma voix n'était que murmure tandis que je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Severus.

« Merci … Lucius. » Mon cerveau avait encore du mal à saisir que les Malfoy se tenaient face à moi mais sa phrase me fit un baume au cœur. Une famille. « Pensez-vous pouvoir récupérer la coupe ? Sans la toucher. Et sans être démasqué. »

« Je le ferai, j'ai accès au coffre de Gringotts, j'étais avec elle quand elle l'a posé. Je sais comment la manipuler. » J'acquiesçai doucement.

« Je te ferai une potion de polynectar, que ta couverture ne soit pas brisé. »

« Je te chercherai le diadème. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Draco décidait de m'aider. « Ne crois pas que je le fais pour tes beaux yeux Saint Potty. » Un fin sourire prit place sur mon visage. Il souhaitait garder une façade.

« Je m'en doute. » Les conversations dérivèrent, détendant l'atmosphère.

J'étais si bien, logé dans les bras de mon chéri, avec des personnes nous permettant d'être nous-même, d'afficher notre amour. Je me logeais un peu plus dans ses bras, profitant du moment.

oOoOoOoO

« Potter ! Quand cesserez-vous d'être si affligeant, ne comprenez-vous toujours pas que ces deux ingrédients ne se mélange pas ?! »

Hermione me mot un coup pour éviter que je ne réponde. Ce que je pouvais avoir horreur qu'il se montre ainsi, mais je savais qu'il en souffrait tout autant. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir et de profiter de ses bras. Demain commençais la quête de la ou le petit ami de Sev' et mes amis risquaient de vivre des moments mémorables.

« Deux heures de colles ce soir. Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade, 20 points en moins pour Griffondor. »

Je me retiens de l'envoyez boulet. Il m'énerve à retirer des points, il sait que c'est son filleul qui a mis l'ingrédient. Rah ! Bon au moins, j'ai une bonne excuse pour le voir.

L'avantage quand ce n'est pas ma faute c'est que je ne fais pas une vraie heure de colle. Je vais pouvoir me lover dans ses bras fort et protecteur, l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Potter ! » Je sursautai. Son regard noir me fit comprendre qu'il s'avait où mes pensées avait dérivé. J'eu la décence de rougir avant de détourner le regard. « Dix points en moins pour Griffondor, tachez de rester concentrer jusqu'à la fin de l'heure si votre cerveau arrive à faire cette effort. »

Je me mordais la lèvre pour me taire sous l'œil acéré d'Hermione.

OOoOoOOo

Mes lèvres se posaient sur celle de mon amour. Mes mains l'agrippaient pour le garder contre moi.

« Qu'un flirt Potter. On se contentera de sous-entendre plus mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Je ne le toucherais pas plus que nécessaire Potty. » Je me lovai contre le torse de mon tendre.

« Tu promets de ne pas profiter de la situation pour t'en prendre à moi ? Pour le séduire ? » J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de mon Serpentard, lui adressant la parole dans un chuchotement. « Et toi, tu promets de ne pas me laisser ? » De ne pas m'abandonner en me brisant le cœur.

Le stress était monté durant la journée, je ne pouvais me soustraire à cette angoisse. Le deuxième Serpentard me saisit le visage, le délogeant du cou de Sev'. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, sous le choc je ne bougeais pas.

« N'imagine même pas aller au bout de ton geste. » Les bras de Severus se refermèrent sur moi tandis qu'il dévisageait Draco, lançant presque des Avada avec ses yeux. La main du blond vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux tandis qu'un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage.

« Tu vois, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, il t'aime trop. Et puis c'est mon parrain. » Severus grogna.

« Tu veux que l'on parle de Blaise ? » Draco piqua un fard avant de s'affaler sur une chaise de la salle de classe.

« Je ne désespère pas Sev'. Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient. Et puis avec un peu de chance, ce plan va également m'aider. »

« Zabini ? » Son regard devint un mélange rêveur et triste. Il semblait oublier quelque peu notre présence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce tombeur de Draco puisse aimer ce coureur de jupon de Zabini. « Je pensais qu'il était hétéro. » Severus me jeta un regard noir tandis que les yeux de Malfoy ne reflétaient plus que son désespoir. « Désolé. Mais tu sais, je me croyais hétéro avant Sev'. Peut-être que le rendre jaloux pourrait aider ? » Je ramais pour rattraper mon idiotie.

« Draco, Zabini sait-il que je suis ton parrain ? » Le peu de couleur qu'il avait retrouvait le quittèrent instantanément.

« J'ai une idée. »

OoOoOoOo

« Sev', mon Sev' »

Draco se coller presque à Severus qui tenter de garder ses distances. Malfoy avait un air d'adoration plaqué sur le visage. Son amour était clairement visible. Il avait intérêt de penser à l'autre Dom Juan de Blaise Zabini ou je lui en collais une.

« Dray, pas ici. On pourrait nous voir. »

Sev' fit mine de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant de laisser un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Draco. Je sentis mon cœur se tordre dans un excès de jalousie. Il ne fallait que j'oublie que c'était une mise en scène. Que Severus va juste dire à Draco de venir chez lui et ce sera fini.

« Et alors, où serait le problème ? Le règlement ne l'interdit pas, je suis majeur et consentant. » Hein ? Ça ne fait pas parti du plan ça ! Severus soupira discrètement et pris appuie contre le mur.

« Amour, peux-tu seulement imaginer le regard des autres ? Tu as vingt ans de moins que moi. J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, je suis le froid batard graisseux qui ne vas t'apporter que douleur par mes foutues remarques sarcastiques. Je suis laid, vieux et aigri et toi. Toi tu es jeune, magnifique, avec une bonté sans fond, une volonté farouche, combattant année après année pour ta vie et la survie de tous. Tandis que je ne suis qu'un mangemort … Crois-tu vraiment Draco, que si les gens connaissait la vérité, ils ne vont pas se dire que j'ai drogué mon amour à l'aide de mes chers potions ? Crois-tu cela ? Et putain ce que ça fait mal de faire cette foutue mise en scène car tu as peur de mettre plus en danger encore tes amis en leur confiant ce secret qu'est notre relation. Et malgré que cette pensée soit dans un sens affreuse, j'espère que tu as autant souffert que moi à observer cette mise en scène que moi à y participer. Et désolé si tu nous déteste d'avoir rusé tel les Serpentards que nous sommes mais j'en ai marre. Marre de te voir déprimé chaque fois que tu dois mentir à tes amis pour que l'on se voit. Je ne doute pas que Miss Granger à tout compris, mais je demanderai juste à ton cher Weasley de ne pas t'en vouloir et de ne détester que moi. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop amour d'avoir gâché tes deux plans ? »

Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même, je voyais l'hébétude de mes deux amis. Severus avait ses yeux plantaient dans les miens malgré la présence de la cape d'invisibilité. Comment pouvait-il croire que je lui en voulais ?

« Idiot. » Je laissais la cape tombait tandis que je m'avançai vers lui. Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassa tendrement. « Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir amour ? Et puis Blaise n'est pas là, mon deuxième plan est toujours possible. Aussi dur que la mise en scène sera. » Severus me rendit mon étreinte. Je me retournais, restant au creux de ses bras, dans un besoin d'être rassuré, de sentir sa présence. Je fixai un regard incertain sur mes deux amis. « Mione, Ron, je vous présente Freedy. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti sur son identité. »

Mione me fixait avec des yeux écarquillaient tandis que Ron s'évanouissait. Du coin de l'œil je vis Blaise apparaître. Merde ! Une idée vite … Dit un truc Harry !

« Mione, s'il te plait le prend pas mal … Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi le fait que je sorte avec Sev et … et … » Je fis exprès de baisser les yeux et je tendis ma main vers Draco. « Je comprendrai que tu acceptes difficilement que je sois également avec Dray … » Hermione avait le visage de stupeur cliché. Je sentis les bras de Severus se tendre légèrement tandis que Malfoy piquait un fard.

« Saint Potty se croit tout permis ? Deux mecs ? Tu es tellement orgueilleux qu'un seul ne te comble pas ? » La colère transperçait par chacune des fibres de Zabini. Je posais ma main sur celle de Sev' souhaitant qu'il rentre dans mon jeu avec moi.

« Tu es jaloux ? Tu veux partager ? » Même moi j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes, mais je dois le pousser à bout.

« Comment oses-tu traiter Dray comme ça ?! » Gagner. Un léger sourire prit place sur mon visage.

« Je n'ai jamais spécifié Dray … » Plus qu'à enfoncer un peu le couteau.

« Il est à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher ! » Trop emporté par sa colère Zabini ne sembla pas prendre compte de ses paroles. Je me saisis de Draco et le poussa vers son cher Blaise.

« Rassuré Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus ? Je ne vais pas tout faire à ta place. » Blaise nous observer perdu sous le rougissement de Draco. Ce dernier fini par embrasser doucement Zabini.

« Avoue que tu es un Serpentard refoulé. » Je rigolai doucement face au chuchotement de Severus. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, entièrement lové dans ses bras. J'étais si bien ainsi.

« À une rencontre près, je me serai retrouvé à tes côtés plus tôt. » Si seulement je n'avais pas repoussé Draco à l'époque. Sev' déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de prendre la parole, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur nous.

« Bien ! A part si vous voulez risquez nos vies, à moins d'une dispute il est temps de se séparer. » Je fis une moue boudeuse. « Il me semble Monsieur Potter que vous aviez une heure de colle avec moi ce soir. Je vous prierai de ne pas m'obliger à venir me chercher la prochaine fois. Il est bien sûr évidemment que vous êtes dorénavant collé tous les jours de la semaine. » J'eu un regard amusé et joua le jeu.

« Evidemment Professeur Snape. Je surveillerai mieux l'heure dorénavant. » Il était rare que je sois un élève modèle avec lui, cela arrivait seulement lorsque je voulais quelque chose.

Sans un mot il commença à s'éloigner en direction des cachots. Je récupérais ma cape avant de le rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrête de sourire idiot, tu n'es pas censé être heureux d'être avec moi. » Il disait cela mais il gardait la voix tendre qu'il avait dans l'intimité.

« C'est pas faux, mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne excepté des gens au courant. » Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Foutu Griffondor. » Je lui tirai la langue avant de reprendre un visage énervé en voyant sa mine changeait. « Miss Granger, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous occupez de votre ami puisque celui-ci semble incapable de tenir debout. » Hermione acquiesça tandis que Malfoy et Zabini se moquer d'eux.

Des Serpentards firent leurs apparitions expliquant le changement de comportement soudain des Serpentards.

OOoOoOoO

« Dit moi Severus, quand Voldy sera mort, tu prévois quoi ? » J'avais ma tête posé sur son torse nu, mes jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Nous étions tous deux allongés dans son lit.

« Hum … » Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se perdait sur mon dos. « Quand ce moment viendra je compte bien kidnapper un certain Griffondor et lui enlever définitivement l'idée qu'il n'est rien pour moi. Je compte bien être un affreux Poufsouffle qui prendrait soin de son homme. Et toi Harry, que comptes-tu faire ? » Un doux sourire sur le visage, je me redressai pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je compte bien me laisser kidnapper par un vil serpent que je ne cesse d'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. » Il me fit rouler sous lui avant de m'embrasser.

« Sale gamin. » J'éclatais de rire.

Je ne pouvais être qu'heureux, même si je sais que ce bonheur ne sera que bref. Je sais désormais que je peux en profiter pleinement, j'ai le soutien de mes amis, j'ai une famille à travers les Weasley et les Malfoy et surtout j'ai mon homme. Alors jusqu'au jour où Voldy devra me tuer, jusqu'à ce jour, je vais profiter honteusement de la chaleur et de l'amour de mon homme. Aussi égoïste cela soit-il.

« Je t'aime Sev. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Initialement il ne devait avoir un deuxième chapitre mais l'inspiration est finalement venu. Je vous remercie pour tout vos follow et favoris ainsi que pour vos reviews.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Elena: Une suite comme demandé. Un veritable Happy end? Il faudra lire jusqu'en bas pour le savoir :)

Astrea: Ravie que cela t'ai plu. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier :)

Je rajouterai les réponses aux reviews anonymes en bas de ce chapitre au fur et à mesure :)

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOo

« Je t'aime. » Ses lèvres si douces se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.

« Avada Kedavra. » La lumière verte fusa sur lui. Son corps, sans vie, s'affaissa face à moi. Je sentis mon cœur se lacerait, il ne pouvait mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

De loin, j'entendis le rire fou de Bellatrix.

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

Mes genoux lâchèrent tandis que l'information montait doucement au cerveau. Il m'avait quitté. Mon amour n'était plus.

Encore une fois, Voldemort avait tué une personne qui m'était chère.

J'attrapais la baguette d'Harry du bout des doigts. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je n'avais pas encore saisie que la vie m'avait quitté. Que Harry m'avait quitté. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui.

Je sentais mon corps bougeait mais mon cœur me faisait si mal, la peine était si grande, que je n'avais pas conscience de mes gestes.

Je m'entendis jetai des sorts, tué toutes les personnes face à moi. Attendant simplement que l'on me délivre de ma peine. Attendant simplement que l'on me tue. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je ne savais qu'une chose. Harry était mort par la faute de Voldemort.

Vengeance.

Je rouvris mes yeux, que je n'avais conscience d'avoir fermé. Mon regard scanna les alentours, ignorant les regards terrifié autour de moi. Je le vis enfin. Debout, souriant, certain de sa victoire.

Le mot vengeance remplissait tout mon esprit. Je me mis à l'attaquer, sans relâche. Je devais tuer Voldemort pour venger la mort d'Harry, ensuite je pourrais mourir et rejoindre mon amour.

Je n'étais pas sot, malgré mon désespoir, je savais qu'il ne pouvait mourir que de la main d'Harry mais je voulais qu'il souffre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Je ne voulais plus que lui, n'entendait plus que ses cris d'agonies. Depuis quand étais-je là à l'attaquer ? À déchirer sa peau ? À l'arracher ? À la bruler ? À broyer ses os ? À les faire fondre ? À l'empoissonner ? À l'éviscérer ?

« STOP ! » Je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien. « Arrêtes-toi. » Mes jambes me lâchèrent de nouveau sous la perte de l'adrénaline. Je m'effondrai contre Lucius. « Chut … Calmes-toi Severus. » Il tentait de m'apaiser mais cela ne dit que refaire sortir mon désespoir.

« Il est mort Luce … »

« Il est en vie. Il est dans le coma mais en vie, alors calmes-toi. » Je tournai mon visage vers lui. Le noir remplaça ma vision. Le corps d'Harry me fit face, son corps maintenant pâle.

« C'est ta faute si je suis dans le coma Sev'. Tu aurais dû me faire les premiers soins avant de partir te venger. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser au milieu du champ de bataille. »

« C'est faux ! »

Je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve.

Non.

Un souvenir.

Harry est dans le coma depuis une semaine et Minerva m'a obligé de retourner chez moi pour dormir. Je regardai l'heure. Six heures, je n'avais dormi qu'une heure. Mais cela en faisait huit que j'étais ici. C'était suffisant. Seule une chose m'importait : Rejoindre Harry.

Je devais me laver, sinon Minerva me renverrai loin de lui.

OoOoOoOo

« Severus ! Je vous avais dit de dormir ! Et vous deviez manger aussi. » Je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin à travers St Mangouste. « Severus je vous parle. » Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquille ? Juste me laissez le rejoindre. Est-ce trop demandé ? Je retins in extrémiste mon soupir de désespoir.

« Minerva, assez. Je suis partie toute la nuit, ne m'en demandé pas plus. » Elle soupira.

« Severus, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de le voir, je veux juste vous empêcher de vous détruire. »

« Alors laissez-moi le voir. » Car je suis comme mort quand il n'est pas à mes côtés.

Je repris mon chemin et rentra deux chambres plus loin. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, regardant l'état des autres patients. Pas que cela m'intéresse vraiment mais je me doute qu'Harry voudra savoir à son retour.

La famille Weasley était auprès de leurs fils Charly et Fred. Le deuxième était dans un état critique tandis que le premier avait les jambes paralyser en attente de soin plus efficace. La situation n'étant pas alarmante, il restait ici jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le soigner correctement.

La famille Malfoy était au chevet de Lucius. Dans ses nombreuses tentatives de me calmer il c'était pris des sorts m'étant destiné ou que je destinais à d'autres. Il c'était évanoui peu de temps après moi.

Je chassais rapidement le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait, ce n'était pas le moment.

Je me rapprochai du lit d'Harry. Je pris place sur mon fauteuil et lui saisis délicatement la main. Je portais sa main à ma bouche et l'embrassai doucement.

« Professeur Snape ? » Je relevai ma tête en direction de Miss Granger. Elle se faisait un devoir de me rapporter toutes les nouvelles, sachant tout comme moi qu'Harry voudrait savoir.

« Je vous écoute. » Ma voix me paraissait tellement las, si loin de la peur qu'elle inspirait.

« L'état de Fred c'est stabilisé. Charly est toujours en attente de soin, St Mangouste fait face a de trop nombreux cas critique. Monsieur Malfoy c'est réveillé un court instant cette nuit. Les médecins pensent qu'il devrait se réveiller de nouveau aujourd'hui.

Dans les autres chambres, au niveau des professeurs. Remus est toujours dans le coma. Le professeur McGonagall est presque rétabli. Quant au professeur Bibine, elle a succombé à ses blessures.

Au niveau des élèves ont dénombre huit qui ont succombé à leurs blessures, deux dans chaque maison. Blaise Zabini est réveillé, il a demandé des nouvelles de Draco Malfoy puis n'a plus dit un mot. » Du coin de l'œil je vis mon filleul se levai, embrassai ses parents, et quittai la pièce. Les deux autres familles en profitai toujours pour écouter les nouvelles donnait par Miss Granger.

« Le ministère … Le ministère persiste a essayé de vous arrêter. Neville et le Professeur Chourave ont de plus en plus de mal à les empêcher d'agir. » Londubat et Pomona avaient été les deux seuls en assez bonne état après la guerre pour prendre ma défense.

J'avais beau avoir envoyé Voldemort en prison, au yeux du ministère je restai le meurtrier d'Albus.

« Qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ce réveille. » C'est tout ce que je réclamai.

« Le ministre veux vous faire subir le baiser du détraqueur. » Sa voix était faible. Je me détachai de la situation comme si nous ne parlions pas de ma futur mort.

« Quand ? » Je sentais le regard de toutes les personnes éveillés de la pièce posaient sur nous.

« Ils ont réussi à le reporter à demain. » Demain … C'est tôt … C'est peu. « Ils tentent de le repousser plus. »

« Je vais aller m'en occuper Severus. » Je tournai mon regard vers Arthur ce qui me permit de voir au passage le visage en larme de Narcissa.

« Reste auprès de tes enfants. » Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. A moins que mon amour ne se réveille cela ne sert à rien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur cinq hommes.

« Monsieur le Ministre, que nous vaut cette honneur. » Je reportai mon attention sur Harry, gardait Narcissa en vue du coin de l'œil.

« Madame Malfoy, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas là pour vous. Pas encore. » Narcissa était tendu, elle utilisait son corps comme barrière face à son mari alité. « J'ai appris que votre mari nous avait fait l'honneur d'un court réveille. Le tribunal attend avec impatience son réveil … Surtout les détraqueurs en faites. » Une furieuse envie de le frapper me saisit. « Nous sommes ici pour Severus Snape. Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici jusqu'à demain. » Des cris de protestations fusèrent.

Les choses allaient donc finir ainsi ? Je vais vivre tel un mort vivant. Mon âme en perdition tandis que mon amour demeure entre la vie et la mort ? J'aurai du me suicider comme je le voulais, je n'aurai du continuer à espérer que la vie que l'on avait rêvé ne se réalise.

Je retins un soupir.

« Severus Snape, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » Je me levai sans un mot, déposai doucement la main d'Harry et me décidai enfin à regarder les nouveaux arrivants.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement la fermer ? Votre voix m'horripile. » Le ministre semblait indigner par mes propos. J'avais tellement envie de l'insulter. Il osait me séparer de mon amour.

« Sev' » Impossible. Je me tournai vivement vers Harry. « Sev' » Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. J'étais le seul à l'avoir entendu. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Je me précipitai vers lui tandis qu'il s'agitait.

« Chut. Calmes-toi. C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité. » Je bloquais ses poignets continuant de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes. Son regard partait dans tous les sens. Il était paniqué.

Et puis merde !

Je lâchais ses poignets et me saisit de son visage pour l'embrasser. En moins d'une seconde son corps cessa de se débattre et son regard se fixa dans le mien. Je m'éloignai légèrement ne voulant pas me donner plus encore en spectacle. Il me rapprocha de lui en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Voldemort ? » Sa voix était rêche, il devait avoir soif.

« En prison, seul toi peux le tuer. » Il acquiesça. « Tu veux bien me libérer ? Que je te passe un verre d'eau. » Il sourit, m'embrassa chastement et reposa ses bras le long du corps. Je le saisis pour le mettre en position assise.

« Tu es pâle Sev'. »

« Tait-toi et bois. C'est toi qui es convalescent. » Je pris le verre que me tendais Miss Granger et l'aida à boire. Il sembla se rendre compte de la présence de d'autres personnes.

« Monsieur le Ministre, quel honneur ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici avec un si beau cortège. » Son sarcasme me fit sourire intérieurement. On sentait tout le dégoût qu'il portait à notre cher Ministre.

« Nous sommes là pour arrêter le mangemort Severus Snape. » Sa voix était faussement sûre d'elle.

« Plait-il ? » Harry me saisit la main à m'en broyer les os. Tout à coup on oublier qu'il venait de passer une semaine dans le coma. Sa colère contenue dans sa voix ne l'était aucunement dans ses yeux verts. Le ministre déglutit.

« Il est le meurtrier de Dumbledore. » Sa voix était pathétique, il semblait cherchait à se convaincre lui-même.

La magie de mon amour commençait à s'échapper de son corps. Ses yeux irradiaient de colère.

« Dites-moi mon cher abruti de ministre. Notre cher petit Voldy, il peut s'enfuit, non ? » Le ministre acquiesça, non sans une grimace. « Et seul moi peux le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Effectivement. »

« Bien, alors un petit accord s'impose. » Il était rare que son côté Serpentard ressorte, mais il était plaisant de le voir ainsi. « Il serait malheureux que je refuse de m'occuper de Voldemort parce que vous osez vous en prendre à Severus. Cela serait fâcheux que votre chère Survivant attente à sa vie après que vous ayez attenté à la vie de son compagnon. » L'idée me révulsait. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Je serai à mon tour sa main, refusant l'idée même de sa mort.

« C'est un mangemort ! Tout comme les Malfoy ! »

« Ce sont des espions ! Des héros qui ont mené à la victoire autant voir plus que les Weasley ! Je ne vous permettrai pas de toucher à l'un d'eux ! »

« Monsieur Potter, voyons »

« Allez-y Monsieur le Ministre. Faites subir le baiser à Severus Snape. Mais dans ce cas penser à préparer mon enterrement en même temps. Et dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution pour Voldy car je le laisserai sans pitié continuer ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant Monsieur le Ministre si vous vous décidez d'abandonner toutes les charges contre les Malfoy et Severus, je vous prierai de quitter cette chambre et de ne pas vous représenté devant moi. Si et seulement si vous faites cela je viendrai m'occuper de Voldy lorsque je serai en état de quitter cet hôpital. »

Le Ministre sembla hésita avant de grimacer et quitter la pièce sous le sourire goguenard des Aurors. A peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'Harry s'effondra dans le lit, perdant toute sa prestance.

« Severus. » Il me fit les yeux doux. Je levai les yeux au ciel et le pris dans mes bras, m'asseyant sur le lit. « Merci. »

« Tu le savais pas vrai amour? » Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, je ne voulais que les autres entendent. Il tourna son regard vers les Malfoy.

« J'étais le septième Horcruxe. Je devais mourir si on voulait que Voldemort puisse mourir également et définitivement. »

« Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur espèce d'abruti. » Il rigola légèrement.

« Ma mort ne fait plus parti de mes projets. » Il rapprocha son dos de mon torse, prenant un peu plus appuie sur moi. « Lucius va bien ? »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

« Et les Weasley ? »

« Charly est blessé mais rien de grave. Fred était dans un état critique mais il s'est stabilisé. »

« Remus ? »

« Il est dans le coma. »

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine. » Il acquiesça, posant cette fois son regard sur Hermione.

« Tu me diras le reste plus tard ? Je suis trop fatigué. » Elle acquiesça.

Il se rendormit dans mes bras, sans un mot. Je pouvais me reposer désormais, mon amour était avec moi.

OoOoOoO

« Tonton Ry ! » Je regardai son filleul tenté de s'approcher d'Harry. Le gosse avait deux ans, Teddy Lupin. Voilà que je fréquentai deux enfants de maraudeur, j'étais foutu.

« Que regardes-tu Severus ? » Je portais ma tasse à ma bouche, continuant d'observer Harry par la fenêtre. « Je vois. Draco et Blaise viennent manger à la maison ce soir, tu es sur que vous ne voulez pas rester ? » Je tournai mon regard vers Lucius.

« On doit ramener le petit à Lupin, il rentre aujourd'hui. »

« Donc vous repartez en voyage demain ? » J'acquiesçai doucement.

Harry avait voulu faire le tour du monde, il voulait oublier la guerre et tous ses morts. Nombreux de ses amis avait fini par périr de leurs blessures ou se suicider. Le meurtre de Voldemort avait été un événement difficile pour lui.

Voilà deux ans que l'on partait voir différent pays, revenant de temps en temps voir les uns et les autres. C'était nos familles, les Malfoy pour moi, les Weasley pour lui, il avait besoin de les voir. Et je devais admettre que moi aussi.

« Vous serez là pour l'accouchement de Hermione ? » J'acquiesçai de nouveau. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley c'était finalement marié et étaient dans l'attente d'un enfant. « Harry m'a dit que vous aviez parlé d'adoption ? »

« C'est envisagé. Il aimerait bien mais je ne veux que l'on adopte tant que l'on fait le tour du monde. »

« Alors je présume que je ne vais pas tarder à t'avoir de nouveau à porter de main à tout instant ? » Je souris. C'était un geste que j'avais appris à faire assez souvent ses deux dernières années.

« Et le mariage ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que notre prochain voyage soit à Venise ? » Lieu typiquement romantique et typiquement cliché. Mais je savais que cela lui plairait.

« Oh ! Je suis certain qu'il dira oui. » Comme s'il pouvait dire non ? Je sais très bien qu'il préférait que l'on soit marié avant d'adopter et vue la manière dont il insiste pour qu'on adopte. « Tu as la bague ? » Je sortis l'écrin de ma poche et lui tendis. Il siffla. « Tu as bien changé Severus, je ne te pensais pas si romantique. » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il était temps de partir, de continuer à vivre notre vie pleinement. Vivre notre amour aux yeux de tous. L'histoire de Freedy semblait bien lointaine.

« Amour ! C'est l'heure d'aller ramener ton filleul. » Il prit le petit dans ses bras, rassembla les affaires d'un coup de baguette et vint m'embrassai.

« Allons-y mon chéri. » Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et l'ont parti après les salutations d'usage.

Il serait peut-être temps de nous trouver une maison.

* * *

Réponse au review anonymes de ce chapitre :

Astrea: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu :)


End file.
